The Lords
History A precursor to the Philosopher-Kings, the Lords, originally known as the Heroes, were a brotherhood of adventurers founded by the mage Perduke, who believed that it was their duty to defend mankind. Originally, there were closer to twenty members, but it was a core group of nine - Perduke, Alpha, Ravenfreak, Master Max, Fazo, Rainbore/Earthbore, Frazon, Ale, and Bazzel - that swore allegiance to Emperor Monopoly of the Final Empire. They assisted in the construction of the Dome, and the creation of the Shield. For their loyalty, the Emperor awarded them with noble titles, while those who did not assist were allowed to go their own way. The downfall of the Lords came when Lord Alpha, whose psychic power had been greatest enhanced by the throne, became possessed by a psychic parasite known as the Gem. The Gem used its host to warp and enslave the minds of the people of the Empire, including his fellow Lords. Once heroes, they became caricatures of their former selves, decadent and absurd. Only Bazzel, Perduke, and Ale remained free from the Gem's pernicious influence. Throughout the years, the Lords initiated new members amongst their ranks, numbering thirteen by the end of Emperor Monopoly's rule. During the Final Empire Rebellion, Lord Ravenfreak and Lord Bazzel were slain. The others remained in the doomed future. When Tolumvire of Arendur traveled to the past, he gathered the nine original Lords - their younger, uncorrupted forms - and by the hand of the god Aoskar, four more - Nylock, Paralance, Thorren, and Dubstep - would be brought back to the past to recreate the thirteen. Tolumvire would restore the title of the Lord to each of them, so that they might serve him as they once served Monopoly. The Lords would be dispatched across the Great Crusade, some alone, others leading a detachment of men. The organization would be functionally disbanded after the Arendur-Ragnarok War, following the death of Thorren at the hands of King Bolgar, and the desertion of Paralance. Fazo, Rainbore/Earthbore, Bazzel, and Nylock would follow Tolumvire into exile; Ravenfreak and Master Max tried to follow, but were torn apart within the Twisted Gate. Nylock would be the only Lord to return with Tolumvire, eventually ascending to become the God of Swords. None of the others would come back. Of those who did not follow Tolumvire, Perduke would continue his war beneath the earth, Alpha would dedicate himself to his duties in the Druid Society, Dubstep would perish in the ruins of Oranor, and Frazon and Ale would disappear to explore the north. Composition by the end of the Final Empire (order of precedence) * Perduke * Alpha * Ravenfreak * Master Max * Fazo * Rainbore and Earthbore * Frazon * Ale * Bazzel * Nylock * Paralance * Thorren * Tolumvire Former Lords/Associates * Arazon, trainer of the Lords * Brineheart, True Neutral Human Psionist, consumed by Alpha, replaced by Nylock * Noryn, Human Bard, replaced by Dubstep * Fiakromman, Human Rogue, replaced by Thorren * Lancesinner. Half-Giant Summoner, replaced by Paralance * Dubstep, replaced by Tolumvire * Ntisi, True Neutral Human Sorcerer (Oozemancer), died before the rise of Emperor Monopoly * Barddas, Human Vampire, died before the rise of Emperor Monopoly * Rop, Human Ranger/Paladin, abandoned the project of the heroes The New Lords In response to the arrival of the Great Old Ones, Perduke was able to gather the four-dimensional symbols of Ravenfreak, Master Max, Thorren, and Dubstep. He apportioned them to Jemorille, Voidwatcher, Ashwood, and Tan Blackhand respectively. The symbols of Fazo, Rainbore/Earthbore, and Bazzel were lost to him, and those of Nylock absorbed into his divinity, leaving the ranks of the Lords numbering nine. * Perduke * Alpha * Frazon * Ale * Paralance * Jemorille * last held by Voidwatcher * last held by Tan Blackhand * Ashwood Tan Blackhand, being the only man capable of removing and reattaching four-dimensional symbols, was able to give his own and those of Voidwatcher to Doctor Curtin before the fall of New Arendur, leaving room for two more spaces among the ranks of the Lords. Category:Organizations Category:Final Empire Category:Arendur Category:Lords Category:Shield Campaign